User talk:Mtaracenag
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Setsuna F. Seiei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:47, 2009 December 20 Re: Felt Grace Marcos, I assure you, I'm doing my best to create an accurate profile page; you could consider it overboard, but if anything, I felt there's strong room for improvement. I created 90% of the Meister pages and their histories. I focused a great deal on details and researched material that the average viewer of the anime wouldn't even know. I'm just using the previous material based on the Meisters to make it easier for me to fit everything in. However, I'm not going to bother too much on the relationships section, I could use help on that, seriously, it's just one of those tedious things I don't want to edit. Tell me what you think. Wasabi 23:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Marcos, you did a fantastic job man. I hope we can keep continue working like this. Please help me out with the Fereshte CB members. I already tagged all of the 00F series in the main page for reference. You can read the whole manga series if you didn't read it yet. Merry Christmas man, hope you get to Japan Wasabi 18:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Reply on Main Page Gundam wikia is more or less lawless and only a few of us take the editing seriously. Sealedsoul has been busy for sometime with life so it's up to us to pick up the slack. You're not really going to step on anyone's toes if you decide to edit a page man, just do whatever you feel comfortable with. Also, thanks for the corrections on the Setsuan F. Seiei page. I know as a aspiring writer, I made a lot of grammatical mistakes, but after writing and reading over and over the same material, you just get sick of dealing with grammar. I wanted to thank you for showing my mistakes and I'll follow up on those edits in the future to understand better writing. Going back to the main subject though, if there's no limits put on you where you edit, just go ahead, if you need admin rights, speak to Simant, dude usually knows where to go. Wasabi 21:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page If you don't need to do anything that serious, then i'd advise making edits on a page such as User:Mtaracenag/Sandbox. Copy the main page there, and make edits, and when you feel its good you can ask community for input, after which you can ask Dantman to move it there when he has time. Or you could do this User_talk:Taikage#Admin_Votes... and eventually we will break him into accepting. Simant 00:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the advice! By the way, Taikage would be great for admin, but you are also a good candidate :) I just hope we can revitalize this wiki. Marcos Taracena 05:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) X Astray Mystery Man.... Well, according to Japanese Gundam Wiki, it is stated in Gundam SEED Destiny Generation of CE, that the man who told of Kira's existence to Canard was Rau, wearing a disguise. Is there a possibiltity that it might be true?